1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to acoustic emissions and, in particular, to detecting acoustic emissions from objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing acoustic emissions of objects to assess the structural integrity of these objects over time.
2. Background
Acoustic emission is the radiation of acoustic waves in an object or material when the material undergoes a structural change. For example, without limitation, acoustic emissions may occur when a composite object undergoes a structural change. This structural change may take the form of a crack forming, a crack extending, a split forming, a split extending, delamination, some other type of structural change, or a combination thereof.
These acoustic waves may be detected using acoustic sensors that are used to generate data that can then be analyzed. However, identifying the nature or method of structural change with a desired level of accuracy using currently available methods for performing acoustic emissions detection and analysis may be more difficult, tedious, and time-consuming than desired. In some cases, identifying the nature or mode of structural change may not be possible using currently available methods.
Some currently available methods of acoustics emissions detection and testing may require that the signals generated based on the acoustic emissions detected be the result of a single type of structural event. However, some objects such as, but not limited to, composite objects, may simultaneously undergo multiple types of structural change. Some currently available methods of acoustic detection and testing may be unable to easily and quickly determine when multiple modes of structural change are occurring simultaneously. In particular, when multiple structural changes occur in an object during a given time interval, currently available methods of acoustic detection and testing may be unable to identify the specific modes of structural change. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.